Bloons TD5 Hacks
Welcome to the Bloons TD 5 hacking page! If you ever wanted some of the awesome hacks that you just couldn't find them on YouTube, this is your spot. Hacks made by Junior Monkey, enjoy. Some of them are made by Timmy. Game Link: http://ninjakiwi.com/Games/Tower-Defense/Play/Bloons-Tower-Defense-5.html 4-4 Towers Hack Works for BTD5 Steam only. Note that this hack might be useless for some towers Like Mortar Monkey, Dartling Gun, When In The game. Select your tower and Place it. Upgrade on one of these Paths Eat ass Click First scan Upgrade Your upgraded path to Tier 2 Search 2 Then Click Next Scan Repeat until you have only 1-4 Addresses Change The value to 4 Do This For the Other path Done Deflation Cash Hack (4 Bytes) Works On BTD5 Flash and Deluxe. Go To Deflation Or MOAB Madness. Don't Go in And Type this: 50000 And select all Values and Change these values for Example: 123456789 And then Freeze all the values Round/Monkey Money Hack (Array of Bytes) Works on BTD5 Flash and Deluxe. Go to a Daily Challenge, don't go in, then type this: XX1 00 00 00 XX2 00 00 00 XX3 00 00 00 XX4 00 00 00 XX1- This is the difficulty modifier, 00 is easy mode, 01 is medium, 02 is hard, 04 Deflation, and 05 is Apopalypse XX2- Starting round, you type the hex decimal format of the start round, ex. 28 = hex 1C. XX3- End round (doesn't really matter), you type the hex decimal format of the end round, ex. 50 = hex 32. XX4- Monkey Money, only works to 4000, any higher will not give the monkey money for completing the challenge. Link to video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mx4rrczvUMk This appears to be fastest way to farm monkey money besides finishing 1 round to complete. Send all Bloons Hack (Array of Bytes) Works on BTD5 Flash and Deluxe. Search this: D2 62 07 D3 A2 A0 Replace with: 24 00 02 02 02 02 Finish one Round to Complete Track Hack (Array of Bytes) Works on BTD5 Flash and Deluxe. Search this: 32 00 00 00 41 00 00 00 55 00 00 00 Replace with: 01 00 00 00 01 00 00 00 01 00 00 00 Link to video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JPGLWto_sg4 This does not work with special missions or most daily challenges. Finish 200 Rounds to Complete Track Hack (Array of Bytes) Works on BTD5 Flash and Deluxe. Search this: 32 00 00 00 41 00 00 00 55 00 00 00 Replace with: C8 00 00 00 C8 00 00 00 C8 00 00 00 First 4 bytes are end round for easy, next medium, next hard. One can change to different number by browsing memory region and changing number this can allow player to save at much later rounds, up to 4294967295, the maximum value for 4 bytes. Speed Hack (4 Bytes) Works on BTD5 Flash and Deluxe. When in a game, start a round and type 1 and click first scan. Then fast forward the game and type 3 then hit next scan. Then bring the game back to normal speed and type 1 again and hit next scan. Do this until you have 1 result then change it to whatever you want (not above 1000 or you will get banned greatly) and freeze it. If a round ends before you get 1 result, type 1, then hit next scan and start the next round, then continue the process until you find the right one. Once right one is found, the same address will be used until page is refreshed WARNING: If You are Running On Flash. Do Not Change the address to "999999999999". If you do. The plugins stop. Sometimes the plugins stop and you get a ban. If you are running on Deluxe. The same action is from flash but The Progams will not respond instead of Crashing the Plugins Money Bonus after finishing a Round Hack (Array of Bytes) Works on BTD5 Flash and Deluxe. Search this: 24 64 D0 66 ?? ?? ?? ?? A0 Replace it with anything of which follows: Lots of Money: 2D 7F D0 66 ?? ?? ?? ?? A0 Friendly Money Hack: 24 7F D0 66 ?? ?? ?? ?? A2 Friendly money amount would seem normal to other players in co-op. Just build some farms and make an excuse for a lot of money you have this only applies to player self; other player on co-op may see something wrong if you both place darts to start with, as you would have a little more cash/get triple dart faster. Using Lots of money, it doesn't matter; everyone can realize something. Lives Hack (Array of Bytes) Works on BTD5 Flash and Deluxe. Search this: C8 00 00 00 96 00 00 00 64 00 00 00 C8 00 00 00 96 00 00 00 96 00 00 00 Replace with: D3 FE FF 7F D3 FE FF 7F D3 FE FF 7F D3 FE FF 7F D3 FE FF 7F D3 FE FF 7F Works in co-op if you're on the left side. If player is on right side, the lives will show, but will reset when a life is drained. Sell Price Hack Works on BTD5 Flash ONLY. Method 1 (Double) Search this 0.79999 Freeze, Double Click Address, then put +10 in the address. After a few seconds, unfreeze, and remove the +10. Link to video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U6CiSsS8MuM Method 2 (Array of Bytes) Search :80 99 99 99 99 99 E9 BF ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? 40 Replace : 80 99 99 99 99 99 E9 BF 07 94 F2 FF FF 3F 8F C0 Link to the video : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AzeE5Z698Lk Chest Monkey Money Hack (Array of Bytes) Works on BTD5 Flash and Deluxe. Search this: 24 0B A2 24 0A Replace with: 24 7F A2 24 7F Link to video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oGVcsR5V6o8 Bloon Speed Hack (Double or AoB) Works on BTD5 Flash and Deluxe. For Double search 0.18 (ZOMG bloon speed) Look up for this string in the "Browse Memory Region": 00 00 00 00 00 00 F0 3F 00 00 00 00 00 00 D0 3F 0A D7 A3 70 3D 0A C7 3F Keep scrolling through the list until you get the right one, or just search that string above. Note that they are all double values for bloon speed and change them for higher or lower speed. Round Length Hack Works on BTD5 Flash and Deluxe. Search: 2F 06 A2 A0 24 14 Change the last byte to anything up to 7F (127 round length) Link to video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=91bBamcgyv4 Day Counter Multiplier Hack Works on BTD5 Flash ONLY. Search: 00 00 00 00 01 00 00 00 02 00 00 00 03 00 00 00 03 00 00 00 04 00 00 00 04 00 00 00 05 00 00 00 Replace: 00 00 00 00 01 00 00 00 01 00 00 00 01 00 00 00 01 00 00 00 01 00 00 00 01 00 00 00 01 00 00 00 (use this one with the chest monkey money hack or else the monkey money will not pay out if your day counter is at 2+ days.) Robo Monkey Skill Hack (AoB) Search: 00 00 4E 40 18 Replace: 00 00 00 00 18 This may cause excessive lag if used with autoclicker, which can be taken advantage of by using autoclicker on other skills. Other Methods AOB hacks are nice but the normal methods are working for me at the moment. All of these were preformed on BTD5 Deluxe - Steam Edition. 9/25/2015 In-Game Money Method 1 1. Start a game. Any map. 2. Check your money and search for it in Cheat Engine with Value Type set to Double. There should be a short list of results. Buy something and search for the new amount. You should be down to two results. Change them both to whatever you like. Method 2 # search 2464d066????????a0 -> 2d7fd066????????a0 (inf Money) (Array of bytes search) Lives Lives are a bit trickier and just about impossible to find on impoppable difficulty. 1. Start any game on any map with difficulty set to hard or lower. 2. Scan as 4 bytes and search for your lives. Start a round and let some bloons through to make your lives go down. 3. Search for the new number. If the list is too long repeat the steps until you have 2-3 addresses. change the value to whatever you want your lives to be. 4. (OPTIONAL) To find impoppable lives, do Cash Hack then do lives. Try to find the address that is closest to it. Monkey Money Note: The Method 2 Works for the offline deluxe Method 1 1. Start a game on any map any difficulty. Doesn't matter. 2. Open the Special Agent buy screen and search for the amount of Monkey Money you have with the value set to 4 bytes. 3. Buy an agent so your Monkey Money will decrease. 4. Repeat until you are left with only 1-2 addresses. 5. Change the values to whatever you like. Method 2 # Go to the Main menu. Do Not click the Chest. If it's clicked. Change the Time To Next Day # Search 1 # Click the Chest # Search 0 # Repeat Until There's 1-5 Addresses Left # Change The Value To 1 And Freeze. # If the Chest is Already 1. No need To change the value # Done Level 1. Start a game on any map any difficulty. Doesn't matter. 2. Scan your level number (- = 0, Fast Round= 25, not 26) 3. Repeat until you are left with only 1-2 addresses. 4. Change to whatever you want